


Reunited

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Bisexual Sakamoto Ryuji, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crying, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Boy Sakamoto Ryuji, Happy, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt Sakamoto Ryuji, Husbands, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, Men Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Returning Home, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Sakamoto Ryuji, Sad and Sweet, Sakamoto Ryuji Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: The special times where Akira and Ryuji have reunited within each other's arms.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. A True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> So the inspiration for this fic comes from Sheik's Theme from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Listening to it really gives off a 'reuniting with your friend' type of vibe to it and it immediately made me think of these two.
> 
> Have a listen to it for yourself and you'll understand, hopefully: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRKAZrMXm4c
> 
> I've also included Sheik's quotes from the game to fit the narrative of this fic.

_It is something that grows over time... a true friendship. A feeling in the heart that becomes even stronger over time._

_The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it, you will know which way to go._

When Ryuji told Akira that his place is right next to him, he meant it.

Ever since that fateful day of stumbling into their first Palace in the Metaverse, they were practically inseparable. Ryuji always has an arm over the glasses boy’s shoulders whenever they hang out. From working out at the gym, going on jogs, fighting shadows, fleshing out the problems between Ryuji and the track team, and just going out for ramen, their friendship grew over time and they’ve formed a deep bond between each other.

And unfortunately for Akira, it resulted in a one sided pining for the blonde.

It really shows when Ryuji was worried sick about their plan to trick a certain detective prince. Akira had to take on the role of being captured and interrogated by the police and risk his life to pull of this trick. The blonde was wide awake in his own bed at night, fretting over the possibility of losing his trusted leader and best friend. And he wasn’t going to be there to protect him.

He pleaded to the team that he should be the one to be captured so they wouldn’t lose their leader. Ryuji accepted that all he was good at was being fast, taking hits, and delivering heavy hits. The Phantom Thieves wouldn’t lose much if Ryuji would take the fall.

Despite all his pleas, it was decided unanimously that Akira is the only one who can pull this off. The wild card promised them he will succeed in this mission and that he will come back to them.

Unbeknownst to the group, Akira had to put on a brave front, a mask if you will, for them but deep down he was afraid to even do this mission. It was a 50/50 chance that this plan would succeed or fail. What were they going to do to him in the interrogation? Why does he have to possibly die at the hands of someone he considered a friend?

He knows Ryuji just sees him as a friend. He knows he doesn’t swing that way. But he still wished he had strong arms wrapped around to comfort him tonight, as silent tears rolled out of his eyes.

When Akira came back battered and bruised, Ryuji had to suppress his anger in the café at the sight of how… broken Akira looked. He’d never forgive the ones who did this to Akira. But right now, he had to put away his anger and let his best friend rest. He opted to stay over at the café and treat his wounds once everyone left for the night. Carefully taking off Akira’s shirt and rolling up his pants to avoid touching his bruises, Ryuji got to work and applied ointments and bandages over his best friend. After a few minutes, along with a few hisses and shaky breaths from Akira, Ryuji finished and slowly help Akira in a new clean shirt.

Akira was tired and he thanks him for the kind gesture. When he was about to move to lie down, a pair of arms wrap around his neck.

“…Ryuji?” He breathed out quietly. He didn’t expect this at all. His face flushed and his heart beat just a little faster at this intimate touch. Ryuji never hugged him like this; the most he’d do was sling an arm over his shoulders.

“I’m…” The blonde takes a second to let out a shaky breath. “I’m real glad… you’re okay, Akira.” He can feel Ryuji shaking a bit. Is he… trying to not cry? “You… had me real worried… you bastard.”

Thinking that Akira’s reading too much into this and that Ryuji is just giving him a hug, a platonic non-romantic hug, he slowly raises his arms and hugs him back. He felt bad for making Ryuji worry like that.

“Y-Yeah… I’m glad too. Sorry.”

Ryuji stayed up in the night on Akira’s couch keeping an eye on him under the moonlight, just in case he stirs awake and needs something. He had already texted his ma that he’ll be staying over and she shouldn’t wait up on him.

He couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten at the sight of Akira with his back turned to him. The former track star knows that no teenager had to go through what his best friend had to go through. If he could take away Akira’s pain and scars and put it in his own body, he would. He promised himself that he’ll visit Akira every now and then so that he isn’t too lonely.

It’s the least he could do to make up for not being by his side during his capture.

* * *

When Ryuji was blasted away from the explosion and the group returned safely to the real world without him, Akira felt his whole world came crumbling down. He lost his right hand man. He lost the first person he developed feelings for. He lost his best friend.

Tears rolled down his face as he collapsed to his knees to the sounds of the girls quietly crying. Was taking down the man who ruined his life worth losing Ryuji? Was there another way to have escaped without Ryuji running ahead to save everyone? How could Akira go on without him?

At the sound of an all too familiar voice, he whipped his head up to see Ryuji walking towards them with a slight frown on his face, complaining about Palaces collapsing. Akira shakily got up and noticed Ryuji isn’t missing a limb or has any blood on him.

He’s alive. He’s alive and here.

The wild card rushed past the girls that were about to accost him and collided with the track star, wrapping his arms around his neck. Everyone was taken aback, especially Ryuji. His breath hitched and a light pink tint on his face.

“A…Akira?”

“I’m…” He whimpered. “I’m… so glad… you’re okay…” Akira sobbed on the faux blonde’s shoulder, hiding his face.

“H-Hey…!” Ryuji quickly rubbed the other’s back. “I-I’m okay, really. I’m… I’m here. Y-You don’t… gotta cry.”

“Y-You… you… bastard…” He whined. “You h-have… no idea… h-how worried a-and… s-scared I was…” He sniffles. “I r-really thought… you were d-dead…” Another wave of tears pours out.

The other team members softened their expressions. They know Akira has a thing for Ryuji, despite how Akira tries to be discreet about it. And they know how much Ryuji doesn’t swing that way.

Ryuji froze for a moment at Akira’s words before hugging the other tighter. “Sorry…” He rubbed circles on the boy’s back to calm him down. “I’ll… be careful next time.”

When Akira started to slow down on his tears, the other members walked over and gave Ryuji a group hug with Morgana brushing against his leg, thankful that he’s alive. At that moment, Ryuji knew he is loved and cherished.

They eventually broke apart and had to leave the area to avoid suspicion as Akira was still considered deceased to the public. The group walked back to the café with Ryuji and Akira taking the end. With a familiar arm around his neck and a beaming grin looking at him that could light up the world, Akira smiled back at him, silently thanking some higher power that his best friend is here with him.


	2. Deep Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this yesterday but I got caught up with something, so here's the second part! This is shorter and I didn't put too much effort in this one but hopefully it will still fill your heart with love <3

_Time passes, people move... Like a river's flow, it never ends._

_A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth._

Summer is here and Akira finally graduated from his school in his hometown. He’s moving back to Tokyo, his real home, to go to university there. With no regrets as he boarded the bus, he couldn’t wait to see his friends and new guardian.

He also couldn’t wait to see his best friend, who also happened to be his now boyfriend. Ryuji Sakamoto, former right hand man of the Phantom Thieves and track athlete.

It’s crazy, Akira thought. He never thought all his silent pining would pay off on Golden Week when he visited them. Ryuji dedicated a day to just him and Akira to catch up and hang out. After a day of playing games at the arcade, watching a movie, and eating ramen, they ended the day on fishing at Ichigaya.

They mostly fished in silence while bringing up topics that came to mind. And it was then that Ryuji decided to break the ice.

**[Flashback]**

_“Hey, uh, Kira…?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“I… umm…” He sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “I… I really… missed ya, dude.” A small tint of pink on his face appears._

_The ravenette can tell he’s hiding something but smiles regardless. “Yeah. I missed you too.”_

_“Y-Yeah… nice.”_

_“You okay?” He lowers his head._

_“Uh, y-yeah! Totally!” Akira chuckles. “W-What? Whaddya laughin’ at?”_

_Akira rests his head on his hands, still smiling. “You sure you’re okay?”_

_Ryuji’s face gets redder and looks away. “Man… I have no idea how I’m gonna tell you this.” He muttered._

_“You can tell me anything.”_

_He sighs. “Yeah, I know.”_

_Akira sets down his fishing pole and fully turns to him. “Ryuji, are you sure you’re okay? I’m… a little worried now.”_

_The blonde quickly turns to him. “N-No! I’m good! Seriously! You don’t gotta worry.” Akira raises a brow and Ryuji sighs again. “I just… I…” He gulps. “I like you…”_

_The former wild card’s eyes widen. “You… what?”_

_“God, don’t make me say it again…” He muttered. “I… I like you, Akira. I like you… m-more than a friend.” He spoke the last part quickly and blushed harder._

_Akira blinked. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. His best friend, straight (or so he thought) best friend, confessed his feelings to him. “You… do?”_

_“Shit, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna make you uncomfortable but… i-it’s been eating me on the inside ever since you left back after your probation. Ever since you left, I… I kept rememberin’ all the good times we had. Then… it just clicked with me that… I got a thing for ya. S-So, I…” He groaned. “F-Forget what I said. I’m gonna go-”_

_As Ryuji got up, Akira grabbed his wrist to stop him. There was a pause, and Akira said, “Do you… really mean it, Ryuji? You’re not… this isn’t some joke right?”_

_Ryuji turned to face the other, seeing his face filled with hope. “Of course I meant it.”_

_Akira takes his hand in both of his. “I... like you too Ryuji. As more than a friend.”_

_The track star widened his eyes. “F-For real!?”_

_Akira smiled softly, tears stinging the back of his eyes. “Yeah… It wasn’t instant but… I’ve had feelings for you for months.”_

_“Shit dude…” Ryuji closed the gap and wrapped his arms on the boy’s waist. “You’ve been waitin’ longer, huh?” A frown on the blonde’s face. “Sorry.”_

_The glasses boy wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and giggled. “You don’t have to be sorry. It’s normal to figure out your feelings.” He cups the blonde’s face with a hand. “I didn’t tell you earlier cuz… I didn’t wanna ruin what we already had, you know? And you always looked at girls, so I just thought I’d never had a chance with you at all.”_

_“I mean… I do still like girls. But… it’s just been you in my mind since you left. N-Not that it’s a bad thing! I-I… I like that we’re… more than friends now.”_

_Akira leaned in and pressed their lips together. Ryuji tensed for a second but immediately relaxed. Their first kiss, soft and gentle. They pulled away, a blush on both their faces._

_“Guess uh, we got a lot of time to make up for, huh?” Ryuji said._

_“Once we graduate, I’ll come back. Permanently. And we’ll make up the time as boyfriends.”_

_Boyfriends. He was Akira’s boyfriend. And he was his. He liked the sound of that._

_Ryuji beamed at him. “Sounds like a plan.”_

**[End of flashback]**

Akira stepped out of the train, immediately spotting a blob of yellow in his sight. In no time, Ryuji jogged to him and collided with him in a bone crushing hug. Akira gladly reciprocated, holding back the tears that he’s officially home.

“I missed ya babe.” Ryuji said against the boy’s shoulder.

“Missed… you too.” Akira chuckled at how strong Ryuji has gotten.

The vulgar blonde came early to greet him first before everyone else arrived to get some time in to see his boyfriend. They share a gentle kiss and stop before it gets too heated as they were still out in public.

Ryuji cupped Akira’s face and smiled warmly at him. “Welcome back home, Kira.”

Akira turns his head and kisses his palm. “I’m glad to be back. Forever, this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos and comment if you did.


	3. Flow of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the true reason why this fic was inspired. It was originally supposed to be just this chapter alone as a one shot but I figured I could make a story leading up to this with Sheik's quotes.
> 
> This rendition of Sheik's theme also was the inspiration for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_1jv0vrM5k  
> It made me cry and immediately made me think of angst for the boys. Please listen to it so you'll fully experience what I went through.

_The flow of time is always cruel._

_Its speeds seems different for each person, but no one can change it._

_A thing that doesn't change with time is a memory of younger days._

Ryuji was standing in front of a door. It looks familiar, where has he seen it before? He pushes it open and was greeted with an open roof. It was the Shujin school roof. He hasn’t been back here in a long time. No chairs or desks were piled up to the side and no garden to be seen. It was completely empty and it looked like the sun is just rising. Did he sleep in the school? Why did he do that? Why was he here?

He walked ahead to the metal fence and looked over the still sleeping area of Aoyama-Itchome. Everything was still and peaceful. Not a sound to disturb the quiet. That is until he heard the door behind him open. He turns around to see the person entering the roof, none other than Akira Kurusu, his husband. The raven haired boy was grown up but kept his curly unkempt hair through the years.

The blonde immediately sped walk to him and held his waist while Akira smiled at him, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Akira…” Ryuji gave him a somber look. “It’s… really you.”

“Yeah…” He cups the blonde’s face.

Ryuji can feel tears threatening to spill. “It’s been… so long, Kira…”

He simply nods but with a sad smile now. “I know… It’s great to see you again.”

The glasses boy can see how heartbroken his husband is. Ryuji cups Akira’s face and immediately the tears streamed down his face. “I-I miss you…” He choked out, shaking lightly at his crying.

Akira frowned. “I miss you too…”

Ryuji closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. “It’s… it’s b-been so hard to… go on w-without you...” His voice wavered. “I-I’m so s-sorry… Aki… I’m s-sorry…!” The runner sobbed and Akira let him cry on his shoulder and tighten the hug. “I n-need you… b-back with me…” Akira rubbed his back. “Every d-day is… isn’t the s-same… without you… I need you back…”

If Akira could cry, he would. Hearing him sound so broken is a knife to the heart. “You don’t need to be sorry, Yuji. It wasn’t your fault at all… I could never blame you for what happened.”

Ryuji shook his head. “P-Please… come back to me…”

As much as Akira would want to, he knows and Ryuji knows that can never happen now. “I love you so much Ryuji.

The former blonde sniffles. “I l-love you t-too…”

“Can you look at me?” It took a few seconds but Ryuji lifted his head slowly to meet the other’s eyes. His vision was a bit blurred from the tears but he can still see the face he fell in love with. “Ryuji… I know things are tough for you. But, I promise that things will get better for you. You still have your future ahead of you.

He opened his mouth to speak but Akira held a finger to his lip. The raven haired boy smiled sadly again. “I know, the future isn’t the same without me. But, I promise you whole heartedly, that things will look up for you. And things will get better or you.” He leans in and kisses the boy’s forehead.

“Kira… I d-don’t know if I can go another d-day without you…”

“You can, Ryuji. Yes you can.” Their foreheads touch as grey eyes meet brown ones. “You’re strong. The strongest person I’ve ever known. You’ll heal in time, I promise. And… you’ll live life to the fullest.”

“H-How… can I heal without you?” More tears come out. “I don’t want to let you go, Kira… You meant the world to m-me…”

“You have to, Yuji.” A choked sob comes out of the former track star. “You’ve been hurting for too long. You deserve to be happy.”

“I… I was h-happy with y-you…”

“And you’ll be happy afterwards.” Akira lightly pecked him on the lips. “You’re gonna live a great and happy life. One day, you’ll find someone who loves you, just as much as I did. And you’re gonna love them, just as much as you loved me.” The glasses boy chuckled lightly. “I’ll be a little jealous… but your happiness is important.”

“B-But… I only want you… only you…”

Akira frowned but nodded in understanding. “I know. I want the same thing as you do. It’s completely up to you if you want to find someone else. You have my blessing.” He smiled again. “You know I just want the best for you. To see you happy.”

Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut to stop any more tears. He nodded. “Y-Yeah… I know.”

“I love you.”

“I… love you too…” He sniffles and leans in to kiss Akira. “You’ve… been the best thing that’s e-ever happened to me. But… I’m s-scared to let you go… I… don’t want to forget you…”

“You won’t forget me. You’ll move on and heal, but you won’t forget me. Even when you find love with someone else or not. Please… trust what I say. I promise things will get better for you. I just know it.” Akira cups his face again.

“So… please… let me go.”

Ryuji’s heart broke even more as he heard that. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly again. Trust him. Trust what he says. It’s Akira. He’s always right. Ryuji let out a shaky breath.

“…O… Okay.”

It was quiet but he heard it. Akira smiled and brought Ryuji in again for one last hug. Ryuji wished they could stay like this for the rest of time. He never wants to wake up from this dream.

“I love you so much, Ryuji.”

“I… love you… so much too, Aki.”

“You meant the world to me as well. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I’m so glad I met you. Thank you.”

Ryuji sniffles. “You ain’t gotta thank me. I should be thankin’ you. You were… the best thing that’s ever happened to me too. I’m glad… to have met you too.”

They stayed hugging like that for a moment, cherishing each other until Ryuji wakes up. They let up and kiss one last time. Akira smiled. Ryuji wants that smiled engraved in his mind forever, so he could never forget him. His eyes widen a bit as he sees Akira becoming transparent.

“Kira…!?”

Akira smiled sadly. “I… have to go.”

“But… will I see you again?”

“I… don’t know. It’s best… if you didn’t. That way you’ll heal, and you’ll move on.”

Ryuji felt more tears coming. This was the last time he’ll see him. “Kira… I-I love you…”

“I know… I love you too.” He cups his face one last time. “Don’t worry. I’ll always be watching over you, Ryuji. Whether you know it or not.”

Ryuji nods. He couldn’t do anything but watch his husband, his best friend, slowly fade from his vision as the sun rises behind him.

Just before Akira disappeared, he heard his voice for the last time.

“Live life for me. For us.”

* * *

Ryuji stirred awake in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes to the sun shining through his curtain. His eyes felt swollen; he fell asleep crying again. His eyes felt crusty as well; feeling the dried tears. Turning his head, he expects to see Akira next to him.

But all he saw was an empty space that once was taken up by Akira. He lost the love of his life three years ago to the accident. All that’s left of Akira were the memories they made together through the years. He can feel tears coming up again so he brings his arm up over his eyes. Ever since Akira’s passing, Ryuji had been grieving every day. He would cry himself to sleep and wake up crying again, alone in the house he and Akira bought.

Now, it was a little different.

He isn’t crying as hard now. He sniffles and lets out shaky breaths. It took a few minutes to calm down but Ryuji managed to slowly sit up and rub away the sleep and tears in his eyes. Ryuji knows what he has to do now, and he isn’t going to let Akira down.

The man turns to the framed picture of him and Akira, back in their days of their youth. They had returned to Hawaii that day on their honeymoon. One of the most memorable days to the former blonde. He reaches for it, still sniffling, and looks at it for a while, occasionally rubbing the glass over Akira with his thumb. He’ll need to get ready soon for his appointment with his therapist. He sighs.

“Miss you, Akira. I love you. Thank you… for everything.”

He puts the photo back and slowly got up to face the day. It’ll take time until Ryuji is back to 100% himself. He isn’t sure if he can reach 100%, but he’ll damn try to be better every day.

It’s what Akira wants of him, and he’ll honor that to his own grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Ryuji. Sorry Akira. Sorry readers.
> 
> In regards to the accident, you can think of something for that. I couldn't bare the angst of thinking what happened to Akira and Ryuji grieving.
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this project though!


End file.
